freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Master Knux/Wiki Kart 64 - Episódio 2
Master Produções apresenta.... Abertura Within the starting line, my wheels take off in a flash While i drive on this highway made of hard alsphalt I'm fast! WIKI KART 64: THE ULTIMATE RACING (U~ikikato 64: Kyukyoku no Reshingu) It's true that we all have a dream To get, that shiny gold Trophy cup But you must understand It's only for one! I will dodge everything you send at me I will boost from behind and zoom past, you'ill see And then, you will be surely wiping my back, with the very big... CHECKERED FLAG! Episódio: Bem-vindos de volta, sennhoras e senhores! Está na hora de mais uma etapa de Wiki Kart 64! Como vocês poderam ver, na última corrida, ThePirateSim se saiu vencedor enquanto que DarkTheGhost foi o perdedor da vez. Mas o jogo pode virar a qualquer momento, não é mesmo? Então, temos mais um participante: CarloBunny com a sua Lamborghini, vamos ver se ele se sai bem. O circuito da vez é Kalimari Desert, onde os pilotos precisarão se manter na pista para não cairem na areia fofa. Bem, boa sorte à todos! (3) (2) (1) (GO!) Teious: Tá, espero que não seja que nem a última ve.. *Dark ultrapassa Teious* Teious: AH, PELO AMOR DE DEUS NÉ. Knux: Um pneu 4x4 nessas horas é tão bom. Cris: *Joga um Casco Vermelho em Knux* Cris: BRTINEY RULES BITCH. Knux: SEU VIA... *Knux é atingido de novo por um Triple Green Shell* Knux: Merda. Pivot: *Joga uma banana no Payne* Pivot: Hehe. Payne: SEU SECUNDÁRIO. Pivot: Ué, mas você também é. Payne: Quê? ;~; Just: *Bate no carro de todo mundo* Just: COMAM POEIRA Knux: SEU FAVELADO QUE FICA ANDANDO DE UNO POR AÍ. Just: *Manda dedo do meio* Just: Shut up, bitch. Knux: Tomanocú. Dark: EU NÃO VOU PERDER DE NOVO. *Dark lança um Blue Shell* Pirate: Ih, fudeu. *Explosão de Blue Shell* Nyan: Bem, é só passar por esses trilhos aqui e... *~le Trem* Nyan: OH ME.. *Trem atropela Nyan* Nyan: POR QUE ELE NÃO AVISOU QUE TINHA TREM NESSA PISTAAAAAA Knux: O que é aquilo? Um pássaro? Nyan: SOU EU SEU JUMENTO VERMELHO. Knux: Ah tá, PERA O QUÊ? Carlo: OLHA O CUEIO VINDO *Carlo ultrapassa Knux* Knux: MERDA. Cris: Womanizer, woman, womanizer, you're a womanizer, oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby. *Cris é atingido por Just* Cris: SEU POBRE. Just: Sou mesmo. Sanic: OLHA O FUSCA Pivot: EU NÃO VOU FICAR EM SEXTO DE NOVO. *Pivot joga um Triple Red Shell no Sanic* Sanic: SEU BOSTA. Volta: 2/3 Knux: *Joga um bumerangue no Sanic* Sanic: SEU...Pera, ele é australiano? Teious: Pode ser. Payne: SAI DA FRENTE *Payne bate no parachoque do Cris* Cris: Tira esse seu quadricículo sujo da minha Bugatti divosa. Payne: Foda-se. Carlo: Eu quero aipim. Dark: ENTÃO TOMA *Dark joga um Maconha Shooter no Carlo* Carlo: SM0KE W33D EV3RYD4Y *Carlo fica doidão e começa a bater nos outros pilotos* Just: CUIDADO AÍ BOB MARLEY. Volta: 3/3 Knux: Chega de ser bonzinho, tá na hora do pau. Teious: Que pau hein, Knux? (Lenny) Knux: Err...nada. Sanic: Droga, eu queria ver seqçu. Nyan: TÔ PASSANDO *Nyan usa seu All-Star* Knux: P*RRA MULHER. Sanic: Essa aí é difícil. Dark: Não sei por que ela faz isso comigo. Payne: DARUDE-SANDSTORM. Pera, por que eu falei isso? *Derrepente, um piloto misterioso chega na corrida* Carlo: Quem é esse cara? *??? joga um Purple Shell* Carlo: MAS QUE... *Carlo adormece no volante* Carlo: ZZZZ... *A linha de chegada está próxima e parece que alguém vem vindo* Just: YEY Cris: ESPERA AÍ *Cris usa um Mushroom e quase alcança Just* Just: *Cruza a linha de chegada 0,1 segundos antes do Cris encostar nela também* Just: GANHEI :3 Cris: NÃÃÃÃÃÃO Ranking: 1º - Just 2º - Cris 3º - Knux 4º - Teious 5º - Sanic 6º - Nyan 7º - Dark 8º - Payne 9º - Pivot Categoria:Posts de blog